Sasuke Meet LOVE
by Val The Lolli Doll
Summary: Berawal dari pertemuan Sasuke dengan seorang gadis yang sedang dikejar oleh para dept collector, Sasuke menyelamatkannya dan akhirnya mereka tinggal bersama. Selengkapnya baca aja deh. hehe XD


Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto

Chapter 1

Hari itu sudah larut, kira-kira pukul 11 malam. Sasuke menyusuri jalanan besar yang sudah sepi lalu lalang dengan tetap waspada.  
Tap tap tap...  
Hanya suara langkah kaki Sasuke dan suara mobil melasat kencang yang sesekali terdengar. Di perempatan ini Sasuke akan belok kiri dan berjalan berberapa puluh meter lalu sampai di apartemennya.

"Kita bunuh saja dia, lalu jual organ tubuhnya," terdengar sebuah suara berat dari arah kanan jalan perempatan tempat Sasuke berdiri.  
"Kau jangan coba-coba," terdengar suara teriakan seorang gadis.

Otaknya bahkan belum sempat memikirkan apa pun, tapi kakinya sudah lebih dulu berlari ke tempat kejadian. Sejak kapan ia jadi peduli pada urusan orang lain seperti ini ?

"Yamero !" teriaknya.

Ada sekitar 25 orang di sana dan semuanya membawa senjata tajam. Kemudian matanya menyusuri gang buntu yang menjadi tempat kejadian untuk mencari si korban. Seorang gadis berambut pirang yang Sasuke perkirakan seumuran dengannya berdiri tegak dengan arah berlawanan dengan para berandalan itu. Gadis itu menatap para berandalan itu dengan bosan, bahkan iris aqua marinennya tidak mengisyaratkan ketakutan.

"Untuk membereskan seorang gadis saja kenapa kalian bergerombol sampai 2 lusin ?" ujar Sasuke datar.  
"Cih!" decih salah seorang dari gerombolan itu.

Merekapun berkelahi , ¹ melawan 25. Tapi ke25 orang itu bukanlah tandingan Sasuke . Bahkan ini tidak lebih dari perenggangan otot di pagi hari baginya.

Para gerombolan itu tumbang, tapi salah seorang dari mereka masih bisa bicara,  
"Ayah gadis itu berhutang pada bos kami," ucapnya dengan susah payah.

Sasuke melirik gadis itu sekilas, lalu mengeluarkan amplop yang berisi gajinya dan menaruhnya di tangan anggota gerombolan itu.  
"Isi amplop itu harus cukup untuk melunasi hutang-hutangnya, kau tidak boleh mengganggunya lagi," kata Sasuke .  
"Jangan berikan uang itu padanya ! Ayahku tidak pernah berhutang, istri mudanyalah yang berhutang pada lintah darat itu !" ujar gadis itu seraya berlari menuju ke tempat anggota gerombolan itu tergeletak, diambilnya kembali amplop yang tadi Sasuke berikan padanya.  
"Kukembalikan," gadis itu menyerahkan amplop itu kepada Sasuke .

Sasuke terdiam, sementara otaknya mencoba mencerna apa yang telah terjadi dan yang bisa simpulkannya adalah gadis ini dikejar oleh para dept collector karena hutang anggota keluarganya. Bagaimana caranya agar gadis ini tidak lagi diburu ? Gadis itu tidak membiarkanku membayar hutangnya, kurasa karena hubungannya dengan ibu tirinya tidak baik.

"Kalau kau tidak mau membayar hutang istri muda ayahmu, kau simpan amplop itu dan kau harus ikut aku," ujar Sasuke dengan tatapan datarnya.

Gadis muda itu tersenyum mengejek dan saat itu juga ia memberi Sasuke label 'laki-laki brengsek'.

Dia sengaja mengiming-imingiku uang supaya aku mau tidur dengannya, batin Ino. Maaf ya, tapi kau bukan satu-satunya yang bisa berkelahi di sini. Baiklah, kebetulan aku sedang ingin bermain.

Apartemen Sasuke .

"Tinggallah di sini untuk beberapa lama, kemungkinan besar mereka akan kembali mengejarmu lagi seperti tadi," ujar Sasuke sambil melepas jaketnya.  
Sebaris kalimat dari laki-laki yang tidak dikenalnya berhasil membuat Ino tertegun. Ia seperti tersihir, bagitu saja ia menurut pada laki-laki tak dikenal itu.

Pada awalnya Sasuke menyuruh Ino untuk tidur di kamarnya, karena memang di apartemen minimalis Sasuke hanya terdapat satu kamar tidur. Tapi bukannya menerima tawaran baik Sasuke, Ino malah menurunkan kemudian menyeret kasur dari kamar Sasuke ke depan tv yang masih lennggang.  
"Kau akan tidur di sini ?" tanya Sasuke .  
"Kita," jawab Ino sambil memasangkan sprei.  
"Memangnya kau perempuan macam apa ?" Sasuke memejamkan matanya.  
"Kalau kau memerkosaku dan aku tidak menginginkannua, aku bisa lari ke mana saja," kata Ino seraya menyeringai.  
"Teman-temanku bilang kalau sebenarnya banyak pemerkosaan terjadi karena pihak perempuan juga menginginkannya," lanjutnya dengan seringaian yang masih bertahan di wajah baby facenya.

Tiba-tiba Ino berjalan mendekati Sasuke . Ia bergumam,  
"Tunjukkanlah siapa orang di hadapanku,"  
Sasuke membuka matanya, dilihatnya Ino sedang memegang sebuah kartu.  
"Warrior, melambangkan orang yang sedang bertarung demi sesuatu," Ino menunjukkan kartu di tangannya.  
Biasanya orang-orang yang dilambangkan dengan kartu ini adalah orang-orang yang hidupnya diikat oleh sesuatu, imbuhnya dalam hati.  
"Karena itu aku tidak akan kawatir lagi padamu, mana ada prajurit cabul ?" canda Ino .

Wajah Sasuke berubah tegang setelah mendengarnya, tapi di saat yang sama ada sesuatu yang membuatnya ingin tersenyum. Gadis ini, batin Sasuke .

"Uchiha Sasuke ," Sasuke menyebut namanya.  
"Yamanaka Ino," ucap gadis itu.  
Tidak ada jabat tangan, hanya senyuman manis dari keduanya.

Ino menundukkan kepalanya secara tiba-tiba, selanjutnya Sasuke melihat bahunya yang bergetar. Ino segera menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, ia mulai terisak.

"Ayahku lebih memilih wanita jalang itu daripada aku," ucapnya di sela-sela tangisannya.

Kaget, binging, tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, tidak tega, atau dengan kata lain bahasa gaulnya 'galau' menyerang Sasuke . Seorang gadis sedang menangis di hadapannya sekarang, lalu apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan ?

Disentuhnya pundak Ino, ia juga agak menunduk untuk mensejajarkan mata obsidian dengan manik aqua marine Ino, lalu Kurapica bertanya,  
"Apa yang biasanya kau lakukan setelah menangis ?"  
"Makan," jawab Ino polos.  
"Oh, kalau begitu lanjutkanlah sampai kau merasa lega," kata Sasuke sambil lalu.

Sasuke membuka kulkasnya sedang Ino memandanginya dengan terheran-heran, setahunya laki-laki biasa akan memeluknya, kau tahulah namanya ? Mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. 


End file.
